1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to an apparatus for mounting marker light and telemetry equipment to railroad cars, and more particularly, to a coupler mount assembly which secures equipment to the coupling knuckle of the last car in a train.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years there has been a trend toward the use of end of train signalling and monitoring equipment, in place of cabooses, to meet operating and safety requirements. The information monitored typically includes the air pressure of the brake line, battery condition, light operation, and train movement. The information is transmitted to the crew in the locomotive by a battery powered telemetry transmitter. In addition, a marker light is required at the end of the train. The light must be mounted a specific height above the track and have a well defined beam pattern.
Railroad signalling and safety equipment of various kinds has been used extensively for years. Early examples are shown in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 165,426 to Ray et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,363,098 to Dysart et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,716,546 to Fry, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,738,016. More recent examples of attaching equipment to the end of a train are shown in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,544 to McGowan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,973 to Shafer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,868 to Yates, U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,060 to Pomeroy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,662 to Schmid, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,217 to Fernandez et al. Examples of signalling equipment shown in foreign patents include: French Pat. No. 891,312 and Russian Pat. No. 262,935.
The patent to McGowan shows signalling equipment attached to the rear coupler of a train, and specifically shows the equipment secured to the caboose. The attaching means is arranged so that when the equipment is attached, the attaching means renders the car coupler incapable of mating with another car coupler. The patent to Pomeroy shows a monitoring and transmitting unit attached to the knuckle of the coupler of the last car of a train, with the equipment extending into the coupler opening.
It has been recognized that equipment mounted at the rear of a train, particularly equipment mounted on the coupler of the last car should be mounted in a manner which protects the equipment from damage. As cars are moved around in a yard, an operator may forget that a car has equipment mounted to the coupler and therefore ruin the equipment when attempting to join cars which have equipment mounted inside the coupler. Also, a pusher locomotive cannot be attached with equipment inside the coupler. The patent to Fernandez et al avoids these problems with a marker attachment which is secured on top of the railroad car coupler utilizing the flag hole. The patents to Shafer, Yates, and Schmid attach the end of train equipment to the side of the coupler to avoid damage.
The Schmid patent is directed to a coupler mount assembly particularly adapted to mounting an end of train telemetry package to the trailing coupler of the last car of a railroad train. This coupler mount assembly makes use of the four relief holes in the side of a coupler, these relief holes being provided to facilitate the casting of the coupler and to lighten the coupler. The Schmid coupler mount has a set of jaw members including upper and lower parallel hooks. The coupler mount is installed on a coupler by inserting the hooks into the relief holes and drawing the jaw members together by rotation of a rod. The Yates patent is directed to a hose hanger arrangement which makes use of the four relief holes in the coupler of a railroad car. A pair of hooked shaped members are inserted through the core openings or relief holes of a coupler so that the hooks overlap the vertical wall portion of the coupler. The hanger is secured to the coupler by insertion of a bolt through a bored boss in the coupler and a hole in a bracket on the hanger assembly. The hose is supported at a position below the coupler. The Shafer patent is directed to a car coupler shield which makes use of the four relief holes in a car coupler. The shield protects automatic couplers from the adverse conditions which prevail in steel mills that are not encountered in normal railroad usage. Molten metal and other material is prevented from fusing the couplers together by the splash shield deflecting the slag away from the couplers. A pair of hooked shaped members are inserted through the relief holes of the coupler and secured by a pin that is received by holes in the projecting ends of the hooked shaped members. The shield requires a supporting member opposite from its leg member to provide stability of the shield and preclude rotation of the shield about the leg member.
Signalling and monitoring equipment must be easily removable and replaceable to allow efficient use in a train yard and it must be provided with a means to prevent accidental damage or unauthorized removal. The device disclosed in the Schmid patent is expensive to manufacture and is difficult for one man to mount on the railroad car coupler. The devices shown in the Yates patent and the Shafer patent could not be adapted to meet train operating and safety requirements. The device in the Yates patent could not be properly attached to couplers which do not have a bored boss in the coupler. The device in the Shafer patent relies on a supporting member to provide stability and to preclude rotation about the leg member. The supporting member would be inadequate for securing signalling and monitoring equipment to a railroad car coupler.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by this railroad coupler mount. It has a simple, lightweight construction which easy to install and remove. The coupler mount mates with a telemetry package to form an integral, modular package which is easily disassembled. The coupler mount provides a tightly secured telemetry package at a location where no damage by be caused by accidental coupling.